Timmy Turner
|affiliations = Turner family Squirrel Scouts Super Kids (Due to Cleft) |friends = Chester McBadbat A.J. Mark Chang Elmer Sanjay Chip Skylark Howie Katie Mouse Ravi Crimson Chin Gary Al (former) |loveinterests= Trixie Tang Cindy Vortex Tootie Leni Loud |enemies = Vicky Denzel Crocker Francis Dr. Bender Anti-Fairies Pixies Dark Laser Happy Peppy Betty and Gary Tad and Chad Remy Buxaplenty and Juandissimo Magnifico Norm Hugh J. Magnate Jr. |occupation = Student Sidekick |homeworld = Earth |residence = Turners' House Dimmsdale, California Mirror Park, Los Santos (The Fairly OddParents - Timmy's Misadventures in San Andreas) |interests = Comic Books, Toys, Action Movies |godparents = Cosmo (godfather) Wanda (godmother) |godsiblings = Poof (godbrother) |parents = Mr. Turner (father) Mrs. Turner (mother) |grandparents = Pappy (grandfather) Mr. Turner's Mom (grandmother) Grandma Gladys (grandmother) Grandpa Vlad (grandfather) |spouses = Tootie (future spouse) Zoe turner (possible spouse) Trixie Tang (potential spouse) |children = Tammy Turner (future daughter) Tommy Turner (future son) |siblings = Tommy Turner (wish-created brother) Vicky the Babysitter (possible future sister-in-law) Tara Turner (older sister) Timantha Turner (twin sister) |pets = Eddie the Furry Gerbil (died, seen from That's Life!) Dozens of others Sparky |others = Gertrude (great aunt) Vicky's Dad (possible future father-in-law) Mr. Tang (potential father-in-law) Nicky (possible future mother-in-law) Mrs. Tang (potential mother-in-law) |first= "All except Love Triangle" |voiced by = Mary Kay Bergman (1998-1999) Tara Strong (current) Alec Baldwin (as adult Timmy Turner, Channel Chasers) |played by = Drake Bell Arley R. Swaby }} '''Timothy "Timmy" Tiberious Turner' is the starring character of the Fairly OddParents. Most of the misfortunes in the show are caused by his wishes. some may not come true. Info Description Timmy wears characteristic pink clothing, including a pink hat. He has spiky brown hair, blue eyes, and buck teeth. The other characters on the show very frequently make fun of him so much that he has to go write in his diary about how his life is terrible. He appeared in all episodes with the exception of "Angel's Playdate". Personality Timmy is a 10 year old boy that wears a pink hat and shirt. He is bullied, neglected and torcherd by everyone, so he reserves fairy god parents. General Being the main character of the show, Timmy is almost always used in commercials for new episodes. Relationships Fan Works Spin-offs The Wacky Fairies (Formerly Fairly OddParents Go Looney Tunes and emerged with P&F Go LT) A Girl and Her Genie Stories *MAL-Timmy *Double Trouble *Night at the Dimmadome *Wandimania Crosserver with others cartoons *Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 4 Gallery PineAppleScent1.png|Timmy in Pineapple Scented, a Fairly OddStarfish episode|link=Pineapple Scented TimmyPatty.png|Timmy as a patty, accidentally mutated by Patrick, who turned dumb when Plankton dumbified him. But Timmy seemed to like it. ForceFieldEnemy.png|Timmy as Doctor Who OddCard1.png|An OddCard of Timmy|link=OddCards Swingin Genie Title Card.jpg|link=A Girl and Her Genie Timmy and Tootie.JPG Timmy and Jorgen.JPG Timmypng.png 990ldks.png 0001family.png 0111family.png|Timmy and his godparents 00000Timmeh.png Kj6uztu.JPG|Timmy and his baby parents. 15411_Timmy_Turner.gif|Clip Art of Timmy Timmy_tootie_as_mario_peach_by_nintendomaximus-d4e98de.jpg|Timmy and Tootie trick-or-treating dressed as Mario and Princess Peach timmy_the_groom___version_2_by_nintendomaximus-d4gw9b7.jpg|Timmy the Groom Grown_up_timmy_and_tootie_by_nintendomaximus-d5q33vy.jpg|Timmy as an adult with his wife Tootie Turnerfamily.jpg|Timmy and his Parents timmy_and_tootie_go_dancing_by_nintendomaximus-d27shig.jpg|Timmy and Tootie go Dancing Timmy_the_Groom_by_nintendomaximus.jpg|Timmy the Groom Old Version timmy_and_tootie_at_the_beach_again_by_nintendomaximus-d5bxptr.jpg|Timmy and Tootie at the Beach timmy_giving_tootie_a_flower_by_nintendomaximus-d2zxkpo.jpg|Timmy giving Tootie a Flower the_turners_family_by_cookie_lovey-d3eismj.jpg|Timmy and his Family Timmy_Truly_Loves_Tootie_by_nintendomaximus.jpg|Timmy Truly Loves Tootie Timmy_and_Tootie_Embracing_by_nintendomaximus.jpg|Timmy and Tootie Embracing Timmy_Loves_Tootie__s_Kisses_by_nintendomaximus.jpg|Timmy Loves Tootie's Kisses timmy_kissing_tootie_again_by_nintendomaximus-d3lc69z.jpg|Timmy kissing Tootie again Timmy___n_Tootie_on_the_Beach_by_nintendomaximus.jpg|Timmy and Tootie on the Beach Old Version timmy_turner_says___i_do___by_nintendomaximus-d3ke1m7.jpg|Timmy Turner says "I Do" Timmy_and_Tootie_as_Adults_by_nintendomaximus.jpg|Timmy and Tootie as Adults fop_couples_watch_the_sunset_by_nintendomaximus-d4b4gdo.jpg|Timmy and Tootie Watch the Sunset Timmy_Tootie_Stamp_by_nintendomaximus.gif|Timmy and Tootie Stamp sir_timmy___n_princess_tootie_by_nintendomaximus-d31rlsb.jpg|Sir Timmy and Princess Tootie fop_couples_kissing_in_silhouette_by_nintendomaximus-d4g7lqg - Copy.jpg|Timmy and Tootie kissing in Silhouette Timmy...Of_A_Moron..png|Timmy: The first member of the Love Club Timmy as Face from Nick Jr..png|Timmy as Face from Nick Jr. timmy_profile_by_cookie_lovey-d4rcy87.jpg txt__babies_by_cookie_lovey-d3herpf.jpg 10_jump_wishes_by_cookie_lovey-d5c059e.jpg a_dream_for_timmy_by_cookie_lovey-d3iyjpq.jpg bat_get_bad_by_cookie_lovey-d3hrc6f.jpg baby_timmy_and_tootie_by_jose_ramiro-d31uu4w.jpg fop__dress_up_2_by_cookie_lovey-d4cijmn.jpg timmy__s_new_family_by_cookie_lovey-d37hz73.jpg Timmy_Dorado____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg Timmy_and_Ariel_____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg feel_the_wind_of_freedom____by_cookie_lovey-d4zhawo.jpg kangaroo_family_by_cookie_lovey-d48f8gf.jpg dog_parents_and_dog_children_by_cookie_lovey-d3idth5.jpg timmy_with_the_babies____by_cookie_lovey-d4637s3.jpg timmy__s_room_by_cookie_lovey-d3fblkf.jpg txt__dogs_by_cookie_lovey-d3e3jzf.jpg timmy_and_carly_by_cookie_lovey-d31el7l.jpg timmy_and_tiana__by_cookie_lovey-d37pin1.jpg timmy_eats_da_rules___by_cookie_lovey-d55np5q.jpg thieviusracoonus_by_cookie_lovey-d63mfzj.jpg timmy_in_internet_by_cookie_lovey-d5vajke.jpg timmy__s_baby_brother_by_cookie_lovey-d48p4tr.jpg timmy_and_celestia_by_cookie_lovey-d4rlcmt.jpg timmy_fairywinkle_by_cookie_lovey-d37uhmp.jpg timmy_crying_by_cookie_lovey-d4fubmu.jpg Pyjamas_Bunnies____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg Timmy_and_Nick_on_Skies_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg timmy_and_fairy_ladies_by_cookie_lovey-d3fsqbj.jpg timmy_and_samantha_by_cookie_lovey-d53yi0e.jpg timmy___tootie__s_romantic_date_by_nintendomaximus-d40kd6w.jpg timmy_and_tootie__s_moonlit_kiss_by_nintendomaximus-d56qrd9.jpg timmy_and_tootie__s_picnic_by_nintendomaximus-d3fdivg.jpg super_timmy_bros__by_cookie_lovey-d6470jh.jpg Snow_White_and_Timmy_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg txt__fairies____by_cookie_lovey-d42fz83.jpg txt__teenagers_by_cookie_lovey-d4yixus.jpg TIMMY_TURNER.png stupidity_with_the_tongue____by_cookie_lovey-d4jzil8.jpg imaginary_broken_heart____by_cookie_lovey-d48pcuk.jpg Timmy Turner.png you__re_in_trouble__young_man__by_cookie_lovey-d4si5z5.jpg fop__mermaid_by_cookie_lovey-d3catcr.jpg into_babies_again____by_cookie_lovey-d5o7272.jpg icky_timmy_by_cookie_lovey-d4bzycj.jpg fop__timmy_turner_by_cookie_lovey-d31i5lm.jpg timmy_singing_to_tootie_by_nintendomaximus-d38zi60.jpg prince_charming_by_cookie_lovey-d31fszy.jpg timmy___n_tootie__s_big_kiss_by_nintendomaximus-d2x4bs6.jpg timmy___n_tootie_share_a_sundae_by_nintendomaximus-d440ds4.jpg He_Has_Become_Timmy_Kirby_by_nintendomaximus.jpg Timmy_x_Trixie_Fairy_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg Timmy___n_Tootie__s_Happiness_by_nintendomaximus.jpg timmy_and_tootie_under_the_mistletoe_by_nintendomaximus-d4k0yzd.jpg timmy___n_tootie_embrace_again_by_nintendomaximus-d3e2wa2.jpg fop__episode_10_by_cookie_lovey-d3ekitu.jpg we__re_a_family_by_cookie_lovey-d4i67pk.jpg timmy___n_tootie__s_formal_kiss_by_nintendomaximus-d39k4xm.jpg Timmy___Tootie__s_Wedding_Vows_by_nintendomaximus.jpg tumblr_m8ba1mDy2a1rnqf30o1_1280.png Timmy___Tootie__s_Wedding_Kiss_by_nintendomaximus.jpg Timmy, Chester and AJ.png More_Tim_Toot_Wedding_Passion_by_nintendomaximus.jpg t_t__awkward_spaghetti_by_asalover-d6ligh4.jpg fop__beach_bummed_by_cookie_lovey-d53tspo.jpg fop__cave_couples_by_cookie_lovey-d3elts9.jpg Timmy___n_Tootie_Like_to_Kiss_by_nintendomaximus.jpg fop__full_80__s_by_cookie_lovey-d37se4p.jpg Timmy_Tootie_Wedding_Passion_by_nintendomaximus.jpg Timmy__s_Nightmare_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg Timmy_and_his_Godparents_as_Goldfish.png Timmy_and_Tootie_Colored_by_nintendomaximus.jpg dog_food_by_cookie_lovey-d3f0en2.jpg timmy__cosmo__wanda__poof__and_sparky_by_asalover-d5jxr2y.png happy_birthday__timmy____by_cookie_lovey-d30c6yc.jpg Timmy___n_Tootie_About_to_Kiss_by_nintendomaximus.jpg txt__kangaroos_by_cookie_lovey-d3ehsj6.jpg Animestyle_Timmy___n_C_W_by_nintendomaximus.jpg Adult_Timmy_Tootie__s_Wedding_by_nintendomaximus.jpg Timmy fairy.jpg pirate_and_mermaid_by_cookie_lovey-d3cg3b9.jpg meeting_new_fairies__rq__by_chellie093-d5dj2my.jpg Timmy_and_Friends_by_justchrishere.jpg timmy_finds_tootie_gorgeous_2_0_by_nintendomaximus-d3h7mj3.jpg timmy_turner_wallpaper_2-other.jpg Young Timmy and Vicky.png happy_holliday_2010_by_cookie_lovey-d35k3ak.jpg please__don__t_sing_it____by_cookie_lovey-d4k5r96.jpg pregnancy_are_not_funny____by_cookie_lovey-d4d4w5c.jpg fire_made_ouch____by_cookie_lovey-d3f3ly9.jpg FOP__Mad____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg Jimmy and Timmy.png fairly_odd_dogs_by_cookie_lovey-d3e6964.jpg Cleft___n_CrushClaw_in_Action_by_nintendomaximus.jpg family_bath_by_cookie_lovey-d4bwfid.jpg timmy_turner_sp_style_by_fopdreamer-d4jq7iz.jpg jorgen_mocking_timmy_by_cookie_lovey-d5bojnn.jpg fop__adult_timantha_by_cookie_lovey-d3eorp1.jpg fop__butterfly_net_by_cookie_lovey-d4a7m3f.jpg FOP__Big_Dig____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg teen_timmy_turner_by_cookie_lovey-d6xt592.jpg timmy__the_fairy_god____mother__by_cookie_lovey-d7fknlt.jpg Timmy in Peasant Garb.jpg|Timmy in Mickey's Peasant Outfit TxT___Someday_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg happy_halloween__2012_by_cookie_lovey-d5jogtd.jpg Sea_odd_Parents_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg the_comparative____by_cookie_lovey-d6bt8hb.jpg TxT__Finally_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg timmy_and_friends_playing_the_nintendo_wii_u_by_nintendomaximus-d5lhvgl.jpg the_mistake_by_cosmo_by_cookie_lovey-d4hqjgj.jpg timmy_and_kimmy_by_cookie_lovey-d7bbc8b.jpg Timothy_Neogene_by_Digi_Dolphin.png the_loving_game_by_cookie_lovey-d71y272.jpg timmy_tootie_on_dance_night_by_nintendomaximus-d3h2r0o.jpg timmy_and_tootie__s_wedding_party_by_nintendomaximus-d4btx30.jpg timmy_and_tootie_as_robin_and_starfire_by_nintendomaximus-d5jh62y.jpg this_is_all_poof_s_fault__by_cookie_lovey-d7ftn16.jpg Timmy and Vicky.png timmy_tootie_happy_together_by_nintendomaximus-d3hn1ia.jpg timmy_and_tammy_turner_by_bboyguyver-d4nylvf.jpg Timmy_x_Trixie__s_Stamps_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg TxT__Stamps_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg sad__but_true__by_cookie_lovey-d4twxtp.jpg brotherly_love_by_cookie_lovey-d53shos.jpg consequences_with_celestia_by_cookie_lovey-d5bqw0a.jpg Timmy x Vicky by Cookie Lovey.jpg dark_timmy_by_cookie_lovey-d3ju1ml.jpg Timmy_and_Tootie___Valentine_by_Jose_Ramiro.jpg timmyxtootie_by_fairlyoddcosmo-d54bohc.png timmy_turner_and_trixie_tang_by_nam1337-d38bijd.jpg timmyxtrixie__please_come_back_by_asalover-d6jnmxc.jpg fop__girly_wish____by_cookie_lovey-d3b0sgo.jpg The Perfect Couple by veronicafan.png Vicky Hug Timmy by Cookie Lovey.jpg stupid_faces_by_cookie_lovey-d3k13uq.jpg carly_s_family_by_cookie_lovey-d7ec120.jpg fop__matrix_by_cookie_lovey-d5bx84v.jpg Tween_Timmy.png ___chibi_Timmy____by_supertoilet.jpg fairly_odd_timmy_by_commandercharon2-d8970u1.jpg __FOP__TimmyXTootie___by_XxCandyWolfxX.jpg 3_timmys_by_yuiharunashinozaki-d34v3jn.jpg _Peace__Yo__by_White_Wolfen.jpg __What_were_going_to_do____by_YuiHarunaShinozaki.jpg ___request_pic__HS_n_n____by_supertoilet.png Maybe i act like i hate you but i don t by yukari2125-d7ty830.png A_Fairly_Odd_Parents_Request_by_rajee.jpg Timmy, Cosmo, and Pregnant Wanda.PNG|Pregnant Wanda with Timmy and Cosmo Wanda in Labor1.PNG|Wanda in Labor 1 Wanda in Labor2.PNG|Wanda in Labor 2 Fairly Odd Baby Remake.PNG|Poof is finally born! Wanda had him! Timmy Turner Drawing 001.PNG Timmy Turner in Glasses 1.png|Timmy in glasses Fairly Odd Family Six Years Later.PNG|Fairly Odd Family Six Years Later Timmy Turner as a Teenager in Glasses.png|Teen Timmy wearing glasses Timmy Turner as a Black Person.png|What Timmy could look like if he was black. Teen Timmy Drawings March 13 or 14.png|Teenage Timmy in Different Poses Chillin' Timmy.png|Timmy just chillin' out Fairly Odd Parents Characters 03-17-15.png|Timmy, Chester, and AJ All Grown Up along with Poof, Wanda, and Cosmo Poof Imitating Timmy.PNG|Poof almost imitating Timmy! Timmy Turner Drawing Collection 1.png|Drawings of Timmy Timmy Turner as a Rabbit (Brown Rabbit).PNG|Timmy as a brown rabbit. Timmy Turner as a Rabbit (White Rabbit).PNG|Timmy as a white rabbit Timmy, Poof, Wanda, and Cosmo as Rabbits.PNG|Timmy, Poof, Cosmo, and Wanda all as rabbits. Timmy Turner in Blue.PNG|Timmy wearing blue in lieu of his usual pink Timmy and Poof both as Teenagers.PNG|Timmy and Poof both as teenagers Timmy and Poof both as Teenagers2.PNG|Another picture of Timmy and Poof both as teenagers Timmy in White (modified image) Larger.png|Timmy wearing a white T-shirt Timmy Turner wearing White.png|WillTheArthurandBusterFan5050's drawing of Timmy in a white shirt Timmy Turner on His Knees.png|Timmy kneeling with his arms out Scary Timmy Turner DrawingA.png|Scary Timmy Scary Timmy Turner DrawingB.png|Scary Timmy. What's he up to? Scary Timmy Turner DrawingC.png|Another Scary Timmy Drawing Scary Timmy Turner DrawingD.png|Scary Timmy with his finger pointing at us! Scary Timmy Turner DrawingE.png|Scary Timmy pouncing. Watch out! Scary Timmy Turner DrawingG.png|At the feet of Scary Timmy towering over us! Uh ohhh! Scary Timmy Turner DrawingH.png|Scary Timmy with very creepy smile. I'd really watch out if I were you! Who know's what's on his mind! Scary Timmy with Poof, Cosmo, and Wanda.png Timmy, Poof, Wanda, and Cosmo with Scary Faces.png|Scarely Odd Family Scary Timmy Turner Drawings.png|Drawings of Scary Timmy. Also included are Poof, Wanda, and Cosmo Teenage Timmy with Scary Face01.png|Scary Teen Timmy Teenage Timmy with Scary Face02.png|Scary Teen Timmy with his mouth open but teeth closed Teenage Timmy with Scary Face03.png|Scary teen Timmy with a full mustache. Very scary, at least to the artist. Teenage Timmy with Scary Face04.png|Scary Teen Timmy in a white shirt. Timmy Turner Red Outline2 (Cleaner).jpg|Timmy Turner in Red Outline (inspired by another artist's drawing of Timmy in Blue outline) Baby_2.jpg Baby_Timmy_by_Andrysb.jpg BLOAToons___Timmy_Turner_by_MikeMedia.jpg Blue_Hat_Timmy_by_BlueHatTimmy.jpg I_Didn__t_Do_it_by_Andrysb.jpg I_LOVE_TIMMY_by_supertoilet.jpg it_s_not_easy_being_an_ogre__by_cookie_lovey-d8c62rl.jpg it_s_halloween__mr__crocker__by_cookie_lovey-d8478k5.jpg It__s_the_SPARK_by_yourfault34562.png Macho mushi timmy by allycat2121-d6pbovg.jpg T2-140704.jpg Timmy Turner in Blue002.png|More Timmy in blue. Some Inspiration: PrincessAshley (thanks!) Timmy Turner in Blue003.png|Recolored image of Timmy, pink replaced with blue. timmy_with_a_insane_unknown_pony_by_cookie_lovey-d9195wd.jpg FOP Lions by Cookie Lovey.jpg the_naked_mole_twerp_by_neoslashott.jpg|Timmy as a mole canine_tootie_and_timmy_by_jose_ramiro.jpg timmy_turner___ponified_by_taliziminvader-d6htmmz.png for_conlimic000_by_commandercharon2-d6vmicd.jpg hey_guys_i__m_a_fish_by_carro_chan.jpg|Timmy and his fairies as goldfish Timmy the squirrel by ktkomedy2813-d6b9oxx.png|Timmy as a squirrel jardin_magico_by_cosmodcw.jpg furry_godparents_by_jose_ramiro-d3kyma8.jpg dog_timmy_and_tootie___school_by_jose_ramiro-d5ddn82.jpg k_9_timmy_and_tootie___ball_by_jose_ramiro-d348k7a.jpg timmy_and_tootie_transform_by_jose_ramiro.jpg timmy_and_tootie_as_furries_by_jose_ramiro.jpg timmy_cat_and_danny_dog_by_jose_ramiro.jpg timmy_eevee_by_faye_lunacorn.jpg|Timmy as an Eevee Timmy the kitten 3 by krysthekittyfoo-d7jz72x.jpg|Timmy as a cat sketch_guinea_pig_timmy_by_yuiharunashinozaki-d342zmg.jpg|Timmy as an guinea pig Stock_Image_of_Timmy_Turner.png|Timmy with a beard and dressed in blue Timmy and Veronica.png|Timmy getting kissed by Veronica in the sunset. Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder (20 Years Later).png Super Hero Kids.png Timmy hugs.png|Timmy gets all the hugs. Leni's goodbye kiss.png|"Leni kisses Timmy goodbye." Something scary here.png|"It's quiet. Too quiet." Don't take Lori's phone.png|"She'll never know." The Fairly Odd Loud House.png Category:Canon Characters Category:Males Category:Male Category:Kids Category:Boys Category:Godchild Category:Characters voiced by Tara Strong Category:Characters Category:Non-Fanon Category:Boy Category:Fairly OddFanon Category:Fanon Category:Main characters